For All Her Worth
by J x Legacy
Summary: Weakling... the word was drilled inside her memory. It's meaning burned her very heart. How was Sakura supposed to be anything compared to her comrades? They were strong, and looked up upon, and all she was was a burden. Her heart was heavy with longing.
1. FAHW Info

NOTICE:

Title: For all Her Worth

Summary:

Team 7.That was my team. Consisting of; a massacre survivor, a loudmouth, and a lazy pervert. Nevertheless they all held great power and potential. But then there's me, Sakura; a fragile, sheltered, powerless little girl. People said "I brought the team down" so I left with intentions of proving them wrong. That was 5 years ago, and now I'm back to show I am worth something.

& here is MY Sakura Profiling

(Before) age 12 (after) age 17

Character profile:

Name; Sakura Haruno (Mikitsu)

Age: 12 (before time skip) 17 (after time skip)

Hair: Bubblegum pink (before) soft pink w/ random strands of gold & black/blue (after)

Eyes: Emerald green (before) Emerald green w/ specks of gold and blue (after)

Height: 5'1 (before) 5'8 (after)

Complexion: Fair (before) slightly tanned (after)

Body Build: fragile frame (before) curvy and toned (after)

Body characteristics:

After: multiple tattoos on her back.

Consists of: an 'angel' wing on back the back of each shoulder, and insignias representing wind, water, fire, and earth (all are combined in an elaborate design) w/ Sakura blossoms scattered around the mark on the base of her back.

Powers: o.O you'll just have to see! I wouldn't spoil my own story!

Okay well there's some info for you!

Have a good one everyone and I'll update if you guys are pleased with my story!

-Ja ne!


	2. My History A Prologue

**Title: For All Her Worth**

**Chapter: A Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish I could say I do own Naruto but I don't, I simply have a very big, though nice, imagination

**A/N:** Please go easy on me; I haven't had much experience in writing. So, I hope you all will like and enjoy this story. I have no idea whether I will continue this, and I have no decided pairings for this story. So if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me! I will not continue this story if it seems that you people don't like it (power to the people!!!) This IS a story that came at the top of my mind and I was bored so I wrote it, and it seemed legit. So I decided 'what the heck, let's

**\ \ /**

Put it on FF' **(o.O) **bunny!!!!! Err, don't ask…

Oh yeah! In this story, since it IS mine, Tsunade is already Hokage because I felt like it. You don't like that? Oh well, your problem not mine.

**Sasuke: **Am I cool?

**Sakura**: Che, yeah Righhttt. If cool means being a human ice cube, then yeah, you're REAL cool.

**Sasuke:** Shut up

Walks over to Sasuke and chucks him in the face.

Sasuke finally lands on his face and pops up with anime tears…

**Sasuke:** You suck…so mean!!!

**Sakura:** Get some back bone!

Sasuke sulks

**Johanna (me!):** What's with him? Points at Sasuke

**Sakura:** Oh you know he's a lady at heart. So it must be that time of the month…

**Johanna:** Point taken…

_**On to the story!!**_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**_A Glimpse Inside; a Prologue_**

**H**e was a prodigy and a genius, the last of his family.

He was a powerful young boy. Neglected and shunned because of something outside of his control.

And he was the great copy-ninja/sensei who always seemed to 'get lost on the road of life'.

All were extraordinary men/boys. All had gifts and strengths that were undeniable.

But then there was Sakura.

A young girl who was always sheltered, and was thought to be too weak for her own good. She was what "brought the team down".

**T**o many, the day would have seemed like the perfect day. The sun was shining with all its might and there was a slight breeze that sent a sense of serenity to all. Yet all of this peace went unnoticed by a certain pink headed girl.

The young girl the age of 12 had a scowl on her pale, fragile face. A look of anger set in her eyes as her small hand bunched in a fist.

She was Sakura Haruno. She was quite unusual today, and we're not talking about her hair.

Many knew her as the happy-go-lucky girl who always seemed to find a reason to smile. Yet today she stood her usually smiling lips in a frown, her somewhat large forehead creased, her eyebrows furrowed, and her usually bright eyes were dark. With a sudden change in attitude one would think someone would notice, right?

_**Wrong…**_

Many may have known her as a cheerful 12 year old, but _more_ saw her as a weakling. Just like how many of her comrades did.

_**Speaking of comrades…**_

A silver haired man looked upon his 3 man team stared lazily at her with one eye while a stoic prodigy scowled at her, looking upon her with scrutiny. The other boy, a loudmouth blonde whom everyone knew far too much for their liking was insisting upon them to protect her.

"Sakura-Chan!! What's wrong? Oh, I see. You think it'll be hard for us to watch over you and protect you right? It's no problem at all! In fact it's our duty to protect the weak right sensei, teme?!" inquired the loudmouth blonde named Naruto.

_**Weak…**_

"Psht, I shouldn't waste my time protecting such a pitiful being. So no, Naruto, it IS a problem." Stated the prodigy, and sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

_**Pitiful…**_

"Sensei? Senseiiiii…SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"Eh, Naruto? Uh do whatever, I need to finish my studies." The lazy ninja said as he saluted and walked away.

_**Pathetic…**_

& with that one by one all the members of team 7 left…well, all except Sakura.

'I'm so weak. So pathetic and pitiful. Sasuke was right; I am so pitiful I even manage to disgust myself…'

With those thoughts running through her head unshed tears began to collect in her eyes.

'NO! I will not reduce myself to crying! I …I …I may not be from a prominent clan, have special blood limits or even a demon inside of me, but I am still me. Strength is only as great as you make it to be. I can be more. I can be better…

No. I WILL be more, and I WILL be better. THAT is my ninja way…for now.'

And with that Sakura turned on her heel and left for the Hokage's tower. Something told Sakura that she'd realize her 'Ninja way', the negotiating with the Hokage made her slightly agitated.

She had been right.

She slightly groaned as she recalled what had happened in the past 2 hours.

**-Flashback-**

"_Tsunade! I am requesting a meeting please." She has asked quite straight forward._

"_Hai Sakura, you may come in." said Tsunade's voice from the other side of the door._

"_What do you need Sakura?"_

"_Let me leave." Well that was a **BIT** more straight forward than she had hoped to be._

_The hokage looked at her questioningly, but before she could ask Sakura answered._

"_I know of my faults as a ninja. I am weak and even to myself considerably pitiful. I need to train…on my own." The green eyed girl paused for a moment so the Hokage would be able to digest all the information._

"_Saku-"_

"_DON'T! Don't you dare ever say I am not weak! Because we **ALL** know damn straight that I am not powerful! Don't you see it Tsunade?! I am nothing compared to my comrades, in fact I am nothing to them! So, why would it matter that I leave? At least I would be leaving to become stronger. I am not asking you to let me leave. I am **TELLING **you. 'Cause either you let me on your orders or I go and become a missing-nin. It doesn't matter to me, 'cause either way I'm gone." At this point Sakura had lost the will to suppress the tears that were raining down her face._

"_Then go. You have my blessing Sakura, but you must stay in contact with me and report to me every week to keep up to tabs. Your report will consist of the training you are experiencing, the area you are in, the area you are going to next, any troubles you have run into, and your progress, of course."_

" _I..I ca-" , she immediately straightened up "Thank you Godaime, Now I will take my leave tonight."_

"_Be safe Sakura…I only wish those who were with you had not taken you for granted. Let us see how they hold up without you in the time you are gone…" the golden eyed Godaime said as she watched the young ninja in despair walk out of the office._

**_-_End flashback-**

But all the talk had been worth it. Now she had to pack.

She walked into her room but paused to think.

'This used to be my parents…I miss them so much. Why'd they have to die? It's not fair…

But I should know of all people that life is never fair…'

She shook her head; she knew she shouldn't have reminisced about THAT event of all things.

She sighed as if in defeat as she trudged up to her closet and began to pack

(Gates of Konoha)

She shook her head thinking about the memories here, trying to find just one that could convince her she was loved and that she was worth something…

_**Nothing…**_

"It's settled then…" saying her thoughts out loud as she nodded to the guard to let her pass through.

And just like that, she was gone.

(A/N: Alright guys that's it for now! Review, review, review pretty please! With chocolate and a cherry on top! WITH whip cream! You know you can't resist the whip cream! 5 reviews earn another chapter. No FLAMES! Constructive criticism is okay I guess.

Until then,

Ja Ne!

-Johanna a.k.a jxlegacy


	3. The return

Chapter: The Return.

**Disclaimer: I'll keep dreaming, but Naruto will never be mine (tear tear)**

**A/N: Come on guys! I only got TWO reviews?!?! By the way I LOVE LOVE LOVE **

**sakurasage272 & Miss Interpreted! This chapter is my gift to you guys!**

**& I'm really sorry about not being able to update. I swear my computer is on crack. Also, I've been having some health & family issues so if this chapter isn't as good as I would have hoped I'm so sorry & I promise to make the next AWESOME!**

**And……I WANT THOSE 5 REVIEWS!!! COME ON!!!!**

Johanna: Everyone it's time to gather around

Chibi-Sakura: Oh yay! Story time!

**

* * *

**

_**S**__akura…_

_He's calling to me again. I don't know his name, but I seem to know him._

_Sakura…I love you, Sakura…_

"_I lo-", and that's when I saw his face, the face of the youngest Uchiha._

_I wanted to yell, scream, and cry. Anything to show him how disgusted I was of myself for almost saying I loved him. _

_**Certainly, I knew, I did not**_

**-End dream- **

**(A/n: yep, just a dream! Sorry to the readers who passed out already!)**

**S**he woke up with a start. Her body was slick from the sweat she had produced from the dream.

'More like nightmare…'

& that's when recognition sparked. In her dream Sasuke told her he loved her.

Suddenly, without any warning, her hands were in such a tight fist her knuckles bled into the sheets, but she paid no heed.

"Don't say you know me. You know you have no idea about me. You dare say that you know and love me again? You better hope you earned the privilege to say that to my face without me slitting your throat afterwards."

* * *

**I**t had been 5 years since Sakura had been inside the gates of Konoha. In the first months of her departure she was so sure that when she'd return she's be consumed by joy. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't what she had bargained for. The emotions she felt right now were nothing close to happiness or joy.

Actually she just felt downright disgusted of the village that was right before her. The people there never believed in her, never cheered her up, and never helped her. So what was the reason she was coming back again? Oh right, because Tsunade-shishou said her accumulation of data she had sent to her showed that her progress was incredible, and that her training was complete.

'Well… here goes nothing…'

* * *

**A**fter an endless interrogation by useless guards she strolled around familiar areas for a bit before reporting to her big- chested -surrogate mother. So far from what she had seen, everything was quite…normal.

'Well there's a change…'

Yes, for the past 5 years, everything had been everything but normal. Sakura had discovered so much about herself. None which she told about to her Hokage. It wouldn't matter, she'd reason with herself.

'They're all going to find out anyways'

While she walked aimlessly she noticed she had just stumbled upon her old teammates favorite place, Ichiruki.

'CRAP! Naruto could be here…' & as she thought those exact words you could hear something very clear, "Teme your finally back!!!!!"

"Baka…" the pink headed kunoichi whispered.

**A**s Naruto scrathed the base of his neck in embarrassment he thought he saw a blurr of pink enter the store. "Neh, Sakura-chan?"

"Yo," was all the person replied, but being the dense person Naruto naturally was he didn't have a spark of recognition until (a/n: 5.4.3.-what comes after three?- 2.1!)

"Sakura-chan!!!!" he yelled as he approached her. By instinct she evaded and slapped him, but not because of her usual reason. "Itai! That hurt Sakura-chan!" he whined. Sasuke standing on the sidelines observing the situation with much amusement. He was just waiting for her to see him and pounce like a school girl. (a/n: big ego much?)

"I'm not your Sakura-chan." She said coolly while paying for her food and fixing her attire which consisted of charcoal colored cargo capris, a dark blue turtle-necked tank top with a unfamiliar crest on the back of it in a shade of icy blue. Her arms were covered in bandages that acted as elbow lengthed gloves. & that's when they noticed the sudden change in her…well everything. Not only was her outfit different but her actuall appearance. Her young childish frame was long gone and replaced with a well curved yet toned body that many would kill for, and endless creamy legs which were slightly tanned. Her once light emerald green orbs were replaced with a darker set of emerald green with golden flecks. Her bubblegum pink hair was now a silver shade of pink, on her shoulder blades were two visible tattoos in the shape of wings, and her upper arm was tattoed with a single iced blue cherry blossom and surrounding darker blue stray petals.

"Neh, Sakura-ch-", he stopped mid-sentence due to her glare," SAKURA…since when did you get tattoos? You got them against your will didn't you? Who did it?!"

In a flash Naruto was put into shock, because he just barely dodged a kunai that was heading straight for her heart. He was taken aback, never in his life had he seen Sakura attack anyone, much less himself!

"You don't know me Naruto."

"Yeah I do! You're Haruno Sakura!" he said with his cheesy grin.

"No, no I'm not. I'm Mikitsu Haruno Sakura." & in a flurry of cherry blossoms and silver wind she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So whatcha guys think so far? I really want some feedback! I believe I have so much potential for this story, I just need help with some brainstorming!**

**Love to you all, minus Sasuke…**

**-jxlegacy**


	4. Relatively Normal

** For All Her Worth**

Chapter: Relatively Normal

**Disclaimer: WAHHHHH! I WANNA HAVE NARUTO!! (takes plush naruto pillow and snuggles)**

* * *

"Shishou…" a firm voice was heard

"SAKURA!"

"eep!" was all that was heard as the young kunoichi was pounced upon by her own hokage.

"Eh…It's good to see you too shishou?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing!"

"Ne, gomen. I have much to tell you though…"

But before she began her story about her journey she had one last thought.

'This…is gonna be a while…'

* * *

"Neh, Sasuke, isn't Sakura a Haruno?" Naruto was puzzled. No, he was way beyond puzzled. The girl who almost killed him, she may have looked like Sakura, but there was no way that could've been her... right?

"Ano, I don't know Naruto" said the once stoic Uchiha. His mask had dropped when he noticed her. Not just her, but her body, her personality… it was all so different. It was too much to take in, he was in awe and yet miffed by her changes.

Sure, he was happy she wasn't obsessive compulsive over him, but a small ache made him feel guilty…

'Guilty? For what? If anything, she did this to herself.' Yes, that was the Uchiha's reasoning. If it weren't for his pride he would've already been on his knees for a date.

* * *

'Okay,' a certain pink headed girl thought as she walked the streets of her homeland. 'What's with the staring?' finally she got fed up and began walking the edge of the forest to train. "Konoha hasn't changed much…" she muttered. "Just a city with ninjas and trees, I suppose." For hours upon hours she trained until her body just couldn't give anymore. As she wiped the sweat that had collected on her forehead (which is normal by the way!) she shed off one layer of her top with only a tube top and a mesh top under it as any clothing. Soon, she laid herself down by an oak tree and opted for a well-deserved slumber. Unknown to her blood red eyes were watching.

* * *

"Neh, she's a pretty one,eh?" was a question that came from a blue skinned man resembling a human shark.

When no reply came from his teammate he sighed, but continues his ranting. "A shame we have to give her to the leader. I could see myself all over that!" before he could react, a kunai was shot at him…and it missed. Just barely.

"Itai! What was that for!?" His voice raising an octave. "Hn, for being a nuisance. We need to be focused. She may be an innocent looking girl, but rumor has it she is very deadly. Her innocence is her advantage." A monotoned voice replied. "Ano, she's that good eh?" the man-shark inquired in awe. "Hn" was his only reply.

'Typical Uchiha…'

* * *

Oh Snap crackle pop!!!! yay, another chapter!! i'm so sorry i couldn't get a chappy in sooner :( please forgive me and remain faithful readers!!Sorry that it's kinda short but this story isn't pre-determined/planned, i'm running all of this off my imagination-spurr-of-the-moment kinda thing.To all who have reviewed...I LUFF YOU!! (it's okay if you're a little creeped out, it's totally normal...)

Reviews are loved 3

-J x Legacy


	5. Journey Home

**For All Her Worth**

Author: J x Legacy

**Chapter: Journey Home**

Disclaimer: Me no owns shiz…

* * *

Last time on FAHW: 

'Okay,' a certain pink headed girl thought as she walked the streets of her homeland. 'What's with the staring?' finally she got fed up and began walking the edge of the forest to train. "Konoha hasn't changed much…" she muttered. "Just a city with ninjas and trees, I suppose." For hours upon hours she trained until her body just couldn't give anymore. As she wiped the sweat that had collected on her forehead [which is normal by the way! she shed off one layer of her top with only a tube top and a mesh top under it as any clothing. Soon, she laid herself down by an oak tree and opted for a well-deserved slumber. Unknown to her blood red eyes were watching.

* * *

After a long, well-needed nap she bounded back to the village. Although she had grown up in Konoha, it wasn't her home. At least it wasn't **her** home. 

Sakura had known for some time that she wasn't her 'parents' real child. Good grief, she had PINK hair for Kami's sake. But even while she knew that, she had never wondered about her origins. She never truly knew what family was. Her so-called 'family' never treated her as apart of their clan. Her 'father' was a drunken fool who got himself killed during a simple mission because of his bad habit, and her 'mother' just sneered at her as she grew up. So she hadn't expected to know what family was. The closest thing to family she had ever had was Team 7, but look where that had landed her. Her 'first love' betrayed the village at the tender age of 12. Naruto, her surrogate brother, had left the rest of the team to fall apart in pursuit of the damn traitor. Not much later, Kakashi had immediately disappeared from what had seemed the world. It shouldn't have surprised her, she should have known. There was no reason for him to stick around, his strong students had left. No reason to help the helpless. The weak.

Weak.

It was a hurtful word that stung her unhealed wounds. It defined what she had once been; pitiful, naïve, dependent, weak, and a burden. She knew all too well what weak was.

But that was then, and this was now.

And now she was strong, both physically and mentally. There's was no doubt in her mind that she was at least one of the top 5 kunoichi. She had to thank a _certain_ someone for that. Suddenly, in the midst of her reverie, her keen senses sensed a familiar prescence watching her. And with a smile she simply said—"Nice of you to visit me so soon…" Her voice was soft, but held a slight edge to it.

Soon after, out of the bushes came the two most infamous Akatsuki members; Itachi & Kisame. "My, my… Perhaps I taught you _too_ well…" Itachi stated as Kisame took a double take at his partners statement.

"**YOU TAUGHT HER**?! You won't give me a freakin' lecture but you teach your little brother's teammate?!" Silence met his reckless rant. "Ex-teammate, she…" He was immediately cut off by the said woman. "…Wants nothing to do with that weak, worthless pile of shit."

"And that is putting it nicely isn't it?! Hehe, I like this girl!"

"Shut it Fishsticks!" Sakura glared daggers at him just before turning her attention to the Sharingan Wielder. " Your leader, I presume, wants a word again?" there was a mind-numbing pause as she begged in her heart that he would say…

"This time, you won't be coming home."

Her inner-self rejoiced in her hopes being voiced while she was composed on the outside. She took a few steps forward, then looked back at the two questioning why they weren't walking with her.

"_Konoha was never my home."_

With that simple statement she walked away with two of the most dangerous men in the world like they were old friends.

And with that simple statement she broke all ties with Konoha.

**And she had no regrets.**

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the hold up, I've been kinda stumped about my other story, " Anywhere But Here"… So there You have it. My updates will not be coming in as fast because I do enjoy life on FF but I also enjoy life outside of fanfiction. So I'll only be updating as fast as reviews come in, and please give your true opinions! I want to know what you guys think about it, and how I can make it any more enjoyable, in anyway for you! Bye guys! And thanks for being great readers. 

-much love,

J x Legacy


	6. author's note:

Author's Note:

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!! My computer finally 'over-dosed', so we had to restart _EVERYTHING_.I had a few chapters, and now they're long lost.

I'm really bummed out. But now I must return to completing them again, and now I have a flash-drive to save my files on so it should never happen again! I'm really sorry, I was so excited to update, and then this happened. I hope you'll bear with me and I'll make sure it's all worth it in the end!!!

**I love you all!!!!! & thank you for supporting me!!!!**


End file.
